Conflicted
by The weekday 416
Summary: He was an assasin with tasked with the job of killing a girl he had never seen before. But what if he develops feelings for his target? That's when things become complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story based of one made by BlueRedRosa23. The author never managed to finish it so I decided to try to remake it I my own way. Hope you enjoy!**

"so you think you can do it?"

his is name was Calem Xavier Woods. At the age of 10 he lost his father after a mission went horribly wrong. What mission was it you ask? Well his father was an assassin the job was to kill the Hoenn champion Steven Stone. I. t wasn't an easy task by any means but he was the man who was responsible for the death of many top figures in the Pokemon world. Calem never knew for sure what happened on the day but when the news was broken he was devastated. He never got to see father much but Calem still looked up to him. Three days later he was shown his fathers will. He to wanted Calem to follow in his footsteps. Calem always wanted his father to be proud of hm so decided become an assasin like him would be the best way.

"hey kid you still there?"

"Umm yes sir sorry for zoning out as for the job seems like an easy payday I'm in." The job was simple whoever this man was he wanted some girl all the way in the Kalos region dead. "Good to hear this the girl I want dead" the man then passed Calem a portfolio he opened it up to see a picture of a girl that about his age. "Serena Yvonne" Calem whispered to himself. "She's pretty hot to bad she's has to go." "Ok I think I've got it when do l leave?" "ah yes just one last thing I want you to befriend her before you kill her." "Ok but why?" Calem asked. " that my friend you don't need to know and to be honest I'm sure you don't care either." He was right about that. "You will leave in a week you will be assisted by Grace who will pretend to be your mother while you are there." Calem simply shook his head and made his way out the door."

"This can't be to hard can it?" Calem thought to himself.

 **So what did you guys think? This is my first fanfic and please feel free to review. I am open to criticism just don't be to mean ;)The next chapter should be up by next week if school doesn't end up killing me XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with another chapter of conflicted! I know I said I would update in week but I live in Alaska and its sooo cold here. I decided to just stay indoors and continue with my story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Serena's POV**

WHAAAAH! The girl screamed jumping out of her bed after taking an ember attack straight to the face. Feniken why would you do that! The small fox Pokemon gave her a smug and ran downstairs. ARRGH MOOOM. "Don't yell sweetheart it told her to do that. "What why?" Serena responded. "It's almost twelve now!" I swear Serena you sleep far too much for your age!" Come one mom! It's weekend though! " doesn't matter, I want you downstairs in five minutes. "Hmph fine." Serena got dressed and made her way down stairs there was a bowl of cereal waiting for her their on the table. "Oh guess what Serena!" Her mother exclaimed in excitement. Our new neighbors had just moved in!" Huh really? "Ya I heard yet came all the way from the Sinnoh region! You should go and meet them as soon as your done eating!" "Sure thing mom!"

 **Calem's POV**

Earlier that day...

here we are! Grace said to Calem as they arrived at the doorstep. "Wow this place is nice very roomy!" Calem looked around for a bit not saying anything as usual. " are you always this quite?" Asked Grace. "Yes" Calem replied coldly. "Looks like someone needs to work on there social skills" Grace said to herself. "What was that!" Calem replied quickly. "Nothing, Nothing" Grace simply replied. "Anyways your room are up those stairs to the right why don't you go and unpack." Calem made his way upstairs the room was fairly roomy even though he didn't have to many things. The movers had already placed his bed and computer table in his room so all he had to do was unpack his clothes and put them in his closet. As he was doing it he looked out the window and towards the neighbors house. "According to that guy she should live right there. Once Calem was done unpacking he made his way downstairs and so Grace watch high TV. Calem walked up and so guy in a lab coat with some weird looking hair talking about Pokemon evolution. "Hey who's this guy?" Calem asked. "This man right here one of the most of the most renowned professor in Kalos! How could you not know him?" Grad replied. "Never seen this guy before in my life." Calem said in a flat voice. "He is professor Sycamore!" Calem simply nodded his head. huh why do I feel like I've heard his voice somewhere? Calem thought for a bit but couldn't quit put his finger on it. He decided that even if he ha heard it before it didn't really matter. He went back up to his room to do some more research on his target. It had all sorts of things about her in it. likes, Dislikes, Personality, friends..."where did he get all of this?" Calem said to himself. He put the portfolio back in his drawer and Lyed down on his bed. "I hope this doesn't take to long." Calem said to himself before drifting to sleep. Calem slept soundly for a few before he was rudely awaken by the sound of the doorbell.

 **Serena's POV**

Serena slowly walked up to her new neighbors house and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds before a women that looked to be in her early thirties. "Hello there!" The women said. " Hi! I'm Serena your neighbor!" "Ah your our neighbour excellent! I have a buy who looks the exact same age as you!" Grace said happily. "R-really!" Serena said with a hint of happiness in her voice. The only other people her age that lived here were Shauna, Trevor and Teirno. She was exited to find out there is now one more. "Hold on call him down. CALEM COME DOWN STAIRS!" Grace yelled. Moments later a boy came down stairs. He was waiting a blue jacket, jeans and had hair that fell a little bit below his ears. His eyes had a light blue color that reminded her of clean freshwater lakes. Oh did I mention that...he's kinda cute?

 **Calem's POV**

CALEM COME DOWN STAIRS. Grace's sudden scream startled him quite a bit and almost caused him to fall out of his bed. "God damn that was loud" Calem whispered to himself. "This better be important." Calem made his way downstairs to see Grace talking to someone. Grace than turned towards Calem and said "Oh great your here there is someone who would like to speak with you!" Grace stepped out of the way to reveal the girl, Serena Yvonne. Calem looked at her for a few seconds. She was wearing red Skirt, Hat and had honey blond hair that fell below her shoulders. Her eyes had this fiery red color that looked like it set a building on fire. Calem thought to himself "she looks even better in person." H-hey Serena said first stutter adorably. M-my name is Serena Yvonne w-what I'm y-your new neighbor. Calem stared for a few seconds not knowing what to say. She truly was the most stunning girl he had seen in his whole life. Hey there M-my name is Calem Xavier Woods and it's a pleasure to meet you. Calem was surprised he stuttered as that was something that he normally never does. Grace giggling in the corner didn't help either. The two continued there akward conversation when Serena said. Hey how about you add me on my Holo-caster, me and some friends are going to be out tomorrow maybe you can come to too. Umm sure thing. Calem replied after they exchanged numbers Serena said she had to go back home. Once she left Calem closed there and noticed that he's had been shaking a lot during that conversation. Was he really that nervous? Calem slowly made his way up the stairs but Grace then interrupted him him by saying "it's a shame you have to kill her huh" she said with a sad tone in her voice." Huh? "I said its shame you have to kill her. She seems like a nice girl I don't know why anyone would want her dead." Calem thought about it for a bit. "Your right it really is a shame not like it's going to matter I'll probably end up forgetting about her like a lot of my other victems Calem said coldly before going back upstairs.

 **that was much longer than the last chapter right? The rest of the updates from here on out will usually be thin long. Btw I changed my account name to the weekday 416 I don't know if or when you guys can see the change. Anyways thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review! Byeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back wit another story! Don't have much to say so let's just cut to the chase and get on with the story**

CALEM WAKE UP!

Holy shit what was that! Calem said _after_ being suddenly awaken from his sleep. "Uhhhhh don't tell me I have to get used to that." Calem was used to living on his own. Of course his father was always gone and he never really new her mother. His Father had told him that she died when he was very young. Which is why he wasn't exactly happy to find out that he would have to be livin other someone else for the course of this mission. A mission that he had no idea how long would take. CALEM YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE YET! Grace shouted again. "Ok, ok I'm coming and please stop yelling!" Calem made his way downstairs to see that Grace had finished a lot of the unpacking herself. "You know you should've been helping me with that but you went to bed so early!" "Sorry about that." Calem said but the tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't really care. "Ha ha sorry ain't gonna cut it kid. From now on you aren't sleeping any loner then 6:00 you here me! I swear you the laziest assasin I have ever seen! Now sit down your breakfast is almost ready!" Calem sat down thinking about how much he is going to miss sleeping in when a huge stack of pancakes. I guess I could get used to this. Calem thought to himself ready to dig in. "Oh and as soon your done those I want to you to run 3 laps around around our town. Spoke to soon...

By the time Calem had finished his three laps he noticed that the town was fairly small. Kind of like the one he used to live in. Calem liked it though. It was nice peaceful and quiet just the way he liked it. As Calem made his way back inside Grace told him that someone called him on his holocaster. Calem made his way upstairs and took a look at the holocaster. He recognized the number it belonged to the man that assigned him to the mission. Calem took a deep breath and Hit The call back button. The man responded but his camera was off so Calem couldn't see him. "So how is everything going no problems or anything like this that?" Calem noticed that this time his voice was altered. It made him sound more like a robot. "Yes sir every thing is fine. I spoke with the girl yesterday." "Good, good and make sure not to do anything until I say so." "Of course" Calem responded. The call ended and Calem stood back up but before he could put it away he received a message from Serena. Hey Calem me and my friends are waiting by the pond. If you don't know we're it is just use the map near the middle of the town. Calem knew this would be a good chance to get closer with Serena so he made his way downstairs. Were you going Grace asked. "I'm going to hang out with Serana and some of her friends." Calem said as he walkded out the door. Calem made his way towards the map and saw a pond south of the town. Calem began to walk there and noticed that there were a few Pokemon living nearby. "Hmmm I may need to to use you buddy be ready" Calem said to the poke ball attacked on to his belt.

Calem entered a clearing in the forest and saw Serana and 3 more people Standing by the pin talking I eachother. "Hey Calem over here!" Serena called out. Calem made his way over to the group. There was a short girl who looked a bit...too happy to see him. Some nerdy looking kid. And chubby looking person that l looked like he probably got teased a lot at school. "Wow Serena's description was spot on! The short one eagerly said while grabbing my hand and shaking it furiously. "Uhh Shauna I think that's enough" the nerdy one said. "Oh sorry I get carried away sorry!" " Um no it's fine. I think your name was shuana?" Calem then looked over to the nerd. "Hi name is Trever." This guy seems normal Calem thought to himself while shaking his hand. "And I'm Teirno and I love to dance! Teirno then did some little dance routine. Aren't dancer supposed to be in uhhh better shape? Calem thought to himself. So what are we doing! Shuan strong said looking at Serena. "Well I had this idea. See that patch of grass over there. We should go and try to look for battles!" Serena said while pointing at the spot. " you know I'm not too sure that's a good Idea Serena our Pokemon aren't very yet." Trever said. "Come on trever why do you always have to be so scared with every thing we do." "I'm not scared I'm just saying our Pokemon aren't ready." "Why don't we ask Calem." Shuana said butting in. Did you really have to get me into this. Calem thought to himself. Well I'm sure Trevor knows what he is talking about but I need to stay on Serena's good side. "I think Serena's idea sounds like it could be fun lets do." Serena looked up at me with a huge smile. "Yes! Let's do it!" Serena said while running towards the patch. Calem made his way to the patch when Serena yelled out that she wanted to go first. Calem knew that even if Serena was getting her ass kicked he could always step in. There I found one! Serena yelled out as a riolu jumped out of the grass go maddy! Serena threw out a pokeball and a fennekin jumped came out of the ball. Use tackle! Serena fennekin ran towards the enemy but it dodged it fairly easily. It then ran up and delivered a vicious force palm to fannekins stomach. Maddy are you Okay! The fennekin nodded and Got ready. for its next command. Use ember! The fennekin shot out a small stream of fire from its mouth. But missed completely. That fennekin needs to work on its ember Calem thought to himself. The riolu ran towards fennekin looking to deliver another force Palm. Maddy dodge it! The fox Pokemon just barely managed to get out of the way. Good job now use tackle! Fennekin ran towards the riolu and finally managed to get a hit in it. The riolu looked startled but quickly got back to its feet. Alright one more time use ember! Fennekin gave it another shot but like last time ended up completely missing. The riolu ran up and and used low kick and it landed flat on the fennekin a head... Critical hit. Maddy are you ok! The Pokemon was barley able to stand up and Calem knew it was time to step in. Hey! Calem called towards the olu. It turned around and faced Calem. Why don't you battle me? The riolu gave Calem a smirk thinking that Calem would be as weak as his previous opponent. Ok let's do this Rey. Calem said while throwing out his pokeball. Out came a greninja that toward over the riolu. You ready? Calem asked. Gren-greninja! The Pokemon said. Alright use night slash! The greninja ran towards the riolu at lightning speed and hit it causing the riolu to hit a nearby tree. The riolu got up and ran towards the greninja with a force Palm ready. Dodge it and use Hydro pump! Greninja shot out powerful beam of water and hit the riolu. Calem looked over at Serena. She was looking at him . with complete awe. Like he was the champion of the Kalos region. And than Calem had and idea. He took a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it at the riolu. It shook three times and clicked. Calem went over and picked it up and than walked towards Serena. "Here have it" Calem extended his arm with riolu pokeball. "N-no you captured it y-you should keep it. She was stuttering again Calem loved it when she did that. "No really I want you to have it." Serena looked the pokeball and took it. "Thank you so much I promise I will take care of it." Serena then hugged him which caught him completely of guard. He then returned the hug and thought to himself. I knew it would work.

 **Was this chapter too long? I was actually planning on having more but thought that it would be to much. And what do you think Serena's riolu should be named? It's a boy. Make sure to review tho! I'll see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor, shuana and Teirno looked at Calem with shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow he is a better battler then all of us combined!" Shuana said. "He also got Serena to hug him after only a day of knowing her. Girls barely ever talk to me." Trevor said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I think I should go back know. Maddy looks like she needs some rest." You guys can have your turns in the grass now. As long as Calem is around I have nothing to worry about! Teirno said running towards the grass. Calem realized that he could have time to be with Serena alone. "Actually I think I'm going to go now too sorry guys." Teirno then came to a full stop. "Oh in that case I guess I'm going to go home too than. The group made there way back to the town and and split up to go to their respective homes leaving Calem and Serena alone. "Hey Calem can I ask you something?" Sure thing what is it you want to ask? "Uhh you don't have to answer this if you don't want too. I noticed that you don't really have a dad like me. Why isn't he with you? "Ummmm he died...while...digging fossils...he...uhhh...the rocks they...there was a rock slide!...ya that's it! Calem said hoping she would buy it. "Oh I'm really sorry about that." Thank Arceus Calem thought to himself feeling relived. "Well my dad died too." Serena responded." Really what happened? He worked at professor Sycamore's lab. "There was some disaster they were working on a new kind of potion, one that could fully heal a Pokemon as if it went to a Pokemon center." What happened after that? Calem asked. "While my dad was working the chemicals he was working with were exposed to some sort of gas and caused the whole lab to blow up." That's pretty sad. Calem thought to himself. They than reached Serena's house. "Hey thanks again for the riolu." "Like I said it's no problem plus you did weaken it a bit before I stepped in. "A bit? That's being generous." Serena said chuckling a bit. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Calem said. "You too."

Calem stepped back into his house feeling exhausted as ever. "Hey Grace is dinner ready I'm starving." "Yup just five more minutes." Calem sat at and began drinking the glass of water on the table. "Oh by the way I went to the supermarket today to get you some supplies. Once your done eating go upstairs and pack your bag you're going to school tomorrow. WHAT! Calem said after spitting out the water. I'm an assassin why the hell should I be going to school! "Well even assassin's have to go to school kiddo." "Come on you've got to be joking." "Nope and why do you have to be so negative about everything. This is a good thing! Now you can spend more time with Serena! "Ya I guess your right" Calem said still extremely disappointed. "Oh come on it will be fun" Grace said trying too cheer him up. "Oh I'm sure it will" Calem responded with a sarcastic voice.

The next day Grace once again woke Calem up early much to his dismay to get ready for school. The school was aquacorde town which even though isn't very far away according to Grace. Once Calem finished breakfast He left the house and began following the directions to the school Grace had told him. "Maybe I should go and chill by that pond for the day." Calem said out loud. Calem was actually going to do until he heard someone call his name from a distance. "Hey Calem wait up!" Calem turned around and so Serena running towards him from her house. "Hey Calem!" "What's up."

"So you going to school ok in Kalos for the first day today?" Serena questioned. "Yup." The two walked for a bit and Serena who was getting annoyed by the awkward silence tried to start up a conversation again. Sooo were did you live before you came here? "I used to live in snowpoint city in the Sinnoh region." "Woah really! Isn't super cold there?" Serena responded looking at Calem as if he was the coolest guy in the work

"Ya but you get used to it." Calem liked snowpoint city, it was small, quite and away from all the big cities. "I wish I could live somewhere as interesting as snowpoint city. Vanville town is so boring." Serena said in a depressed. The two walked for a bit more and reached the school. On the outside the they saw Trevor, Shuana and Tiermo waiting outside. "Hey guys!" Serena said while walking up to them. "Hey Serena!" Shuana said while jumping up and down like a spoink who had too much coffee. "So did you here professor Sycamore is going to come to teach all of the science classes former they day" Trevor said excitedly. "I have so many questions I want to ask him!" Arceus this guy is the biggest nerd I have ever seen. Calem thought to himself. "Hey guys guess what!" Tierno said interrupting Trevor. I just came up with the greatest dance move ever!" Calem not being interested in Tierno's dancing realized he had an excuse to get away from the group. "Umm I have to check in with the office before school begins cause of t vein my first day and all." Calem said before Tierno could begin his dance. "Sure thing we'll see you after then." Serena said. Calem walked into the school and into the office. "Excuse me Its my first day here I need my timetable" Calem said. His voice clearly indicated he did not want to be there. "My, my aren't you a jolly fellow" the women responded in a sarcastic tone. "What is your name." "Calem Xavier " the women began typing into her computer. "Your timetable will be at the printer over there." Calem walked up to it and took a quick look at hit. "I have science first, that means I get to see professor Sycamore."

The bell rang and kids began coming in through the doors one by one. Calem began making his way to room 25. The school wasn't too big so he found it with relative ease. Calem walked into the class room and took a quick look around. "Hey Calem over here!" Calem looked to where he voice came from and so Serena sitting do at one of the desks. Calem walked over to Serena and took a seat at the table next to her. "We're in the same class sweet." Serena said with a grin on her face. Calem simply nodded his head by feeling like talking. "Are you alright you seem a bit upset." Serena asked. "Huh? No I just feel a bit tired that's all." Calem said. "So how is the teacher? Does she give out a lot of homework." Calem asked while looking at the teacher who was going through the attendance. "Ugh she is a complete bitch." Serena said sounding pretty pissed off. "I swear that women wants to kill us with all the homework she hands out." "Damn Serena you might want to quite down she might hear you." Detention was the last thing Calem needed. "Nah it's ok she like 200 years old she can't hear anything." Calem looked at the teacher. "Why am I even hear." The young assassin whispered to himself. "Ok students may I please have your attention. We have a very special guest with here today. One of the most highly respected man in the Kalos region Professor Sycamore. The door then opened at the back of the class in came the professor. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction miss Winslow." he said while shaking her hand. "Good morning Students it is my absolute pleasure to be here today." Calem looked around and saw that a good percent of the class couldn't care less about him and were busy looking at there phones. "If I see anyone on their phone I will confiscate it an you will not see it again until the summer break!" Miss Winslow said in scary tone. With that everyone put their phones back In their pocket obviously not wanting that to happen. "Now does anybody here know what I do?" Sycamore said trying to move on with his presentation. The whole class just stare at him with no one stepping up to answer his question. "My, my we sure do have tough crowd here." Sycamore said while letting out a chuckle. "Well my job is study the Pokemon of the Kalos region the habitats that thy live in, Kalos' ecosystems etc. But my specialty however is something I'm sure you will all be interested in, Mega Evolution." Calem had heard of mega evolution before he always thought it could come handy during his mission especially since his absolute is actually able to begs evolve. Does anyone have any questions in regards to mega evolution?" The class once again just stared at the poor professor not caring about anything he had been saying. Serena then raised her hand much to Sycamore's relief. "How many Pokemon can mega evolve... And is it possible for a fennekin or riolu to mega evolve?" Serena said sounding interested in the topic. "Only a few Pokemon are known to be able to mega evolve and yes your riolu can mega evolve once it evolves into a lucario." Serena definitely seemed happy to hear this smiling from ear to ear. "Does anyone have any other questions?" Sycamore said moving the presentation along. Some guy then raised his hand and asked "how are Pokemon eggs made?" Sycamore looked at him in confusion and them answered "well that question has nothing to do with the presentation but I will answer for you. Nobody really knows how Pokemon eggs are made Sycamore said confidentwith his answer. Some kid sitting in the back who definitely looked like a stoner blurted out "they have sex and then have an egg we all know quite hiding it from us." The whole class began laughing and even Calem let out a small chuckle. "Excuse me Jack that inappropriate language like that is not acceptable please go to the office right now!" Miss Winslow who was red with anger. The kid got up and left the class and miss Winslow looked at the professor and said "I am so sorry with the way this is going." No, no it's fine...really. He responded sounding a bit disappointed. The professor composed himself and then continued on with his presentation. As it went on Calem noticed that the professor kept on looking at him and Serena. Calem didn't think to much of it though. He put his head on desk feeling super sleepy and dozed off into dream land.

 **aaaaand done! Didn't have to much one to write this cause of fallout 4. School is starting again soon (insert sad face here) oh well at least I don't have to worry about final exams anymore. Make sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading**.


End file.
